Wireless communications systems, such as satellite communications systems, can transmit and receive data using polarized signals, such as circularly polarized signals. In a conventional wireless receiver, phase shifters such as 90-degree phase shifters are routinely utilized to provide a controlled phase shift to wireless signals for signal processing. However, phase shifters are typically bulky, and can thus undesirably occupy valuable space in the wireless receiver. Phase shifters can also introduce insertion loss and reduce linearity in the wireless receiver.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a wireless receiver having improved phase shifting schemes that can reduce the number of phase shifters.